Don't You Worry Child
by QuirkySmile
Summary: A five year old Prince Arthur has had his heart broken, and King Uther must do what he can to heal his son's wound. Though, he will not always be able to protect his son's heart, especially from the person no one would have ever thought to betray him. Uther, Arthur, and Morgana centric. No Slash!


**Hey! So, I've never really written a story based off a song before (well, not exactly true..._Where the Blame Lies _was sort of a songfic), so hopefully this turned out well.**

**Story is based off of Don't You Worry Child, by Swedish House Mafia. Amazing song, go listen to it. Now!**

**I know I can't be the only person out there who actually likes King Uther, but I've never found a story that makes him a like-able character, so I decided to justify him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show Merlin, or any of it's characters. I own Fred, though (if anyone can figure out why I named him Fred, I'll be so happy). Enjoy the story!**

**~Quirk**

* * *

_**"There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I still hear the sounds from the places where I was born"**_

The servants watched in strange fascination as a sobbing little boy rushed past them, like a gust of wind. They could have forgotten about him as soon as he was passed, as people tend to do when gusts of wind are over, except for the fact that their king sprinted past them a few moments later, yelling for the little boy to come back.

"Arthur! Calm down! What's the matter?" Uther shouted after his son. The servants dutifully averted their gazes from the scene, it wasn't their place, or concern, to witness a troubled moment between the king and his, barely older than a toddler, son.

King Uther lost sight of his son, and ran his hands through his thinning brown hair. His face was a picture of worry and desperation. He didn't know what was bothering Arthur, and the fact that his son wouldn't talk to him was a new setback-something Uther was not used to experiencing. Arthur would tell him everything; Uther was used to listening to the pointless rambles of his son. He didn't mind, he'd listen with unwavering attention when his son would tell him all about his day: the games he played, the friends he saw, the 'knighting ceremonies' he'd performed on his playmates Leon and Reginald.

Now, his son ran away from him and refused to say a word to him. Uther would do anything to have his son talk to him.

Uther had lost sight of his son, and was now roaming the corridors at random. He stopped in front of what he assumed was a storage closet, when he heard sniffling coming from behind the closed door. He inclined his head to listen to the sound, when he was positive that it was his Arthur behind the door, he softly knocked and pulled it open.

His heart broke to see the tearstained face of the little boy behind the door. Uther lowered himself to the ground, closed the closet door behind him, and brought Arthur onto his lap. Arthur nuzzled his face into his father's shoulder. Uther rubbed his son's back, attempting to soothe the tears out of his system. He breathed a mental sigh of relief; at least Arthur wasn't running away from him anymore. That was a good sign at least.

After a few minutes, Arthur's sobs were reduced to hiccups, and he pulled away, and looked at his father square in the face.

"Is it true?" He timidly inquired, like he was afraid of the answer; like it was the hardest thing for him to do to ask his father that simple question.

Uther was baffled, but did his best not to show it. "Is what true, Arthur?"

"Is...Is it true that-that you hate me?"

Uther's eyes shot open, he couldn't believe that Arthur was serious. One look at his son's face proved that he was, though. From somewhere, his son had contrived the idea that his own father disliked him. No, not disliked, Arthur had used the word 'hate,' and Uther was far from okay with that. He needed to mask his anger in front of Arthur though, and his response was slow and guarded,

"Arthur, how do you think I could hate you? You're my son, my only son. I love you with everything I have." Arthur looked down, and Uther stood up, and gathered his son into his arms.

"Where're we going?" Arthur asked.

"I'm taking you out of the castle; we're going to get out of here for the rest of the day." He smiled at his son, and Arthur gave a timid smile back.

The lake was less than an hour's horse ride away from the citadel, but it seemed like so much longer to the king of Camelot. Normally, he would listen to the prattle of his son, but Arthur was still being un-characteristically silent. The servants set up a blanket a few feet away from the bank, then removed themselves from earshot of the royal family.

They sat in silence, and Uther studied his son. It was hard for him to realize, but his little boy was starting to be not-so-little anymore. Of course, he wasn't anywhere near being a full grown man, but he wasn't a baby anymore. When had his son lost the lisp he had as a toddler, when had his face become so solemn and serious. No child of only five should ever have to bear the look that his son was wearing, at that moment.

"Now, Arthur, why is it that you think I hate you?" Arthur just raised his shoulders up and down noncommittally. "Arthur...?"

Arthur looked up at Uther, "Because, it's what I heard people saying. They say that I'm the reason my mother died, and that you hate me for killing her."

Uther was aghast, and immediately began to protest, "No, Arthur, no. It is not your fault that your mother died. Why would you ever believe someone who said that?"

"Because, I was born, and she died. It is my fault. If I hadn't been born, she would still be alive." Not only did his son look older than he should, he was far too wise beyond his years.

"Your mother's death was an accident, it was no one's fault," _but my own _"And, even if it was, it would most definitely not be yours."

"They said that you couldn't look at me for the longest time, they said that Uncle Agravaine and the maidservants took care of me for days before you came to see me. They said you wanted to abandon me."

Uther couldn't lie to his son, not when he was pouring his heart out so freely. If his son was going to be open to him, he was going to be open to his son, though he would not tell him the whole truth-Arthur was much too young to bear that burden, and he would never understand the reason behind why his parents had decided to use magic to conceive him.

_**"Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!"**_

"Arthur, what I'm going to tell you know is very important, and you must pay very close attention." Arthur nodded, and squared his shoulders, giving his father every ounce of attention that he had.

"When your mother was carrying you inside of her, we were so happy," Uther let a reminiscent smile spread across his mouth. "She was so beautiful. She was beautiful before then, she always had been. We had grown up together, you know. She was only a few years younger than I, but your grandparents had planned our marriage the day she was born.

"Anyway, your mother had always been beautiful, but once she learned that she was pregnant with you, she bloomed into such unimaginable beauty. She would constantly stare down and her stomach and smile. She'd always talk to you, telling you how wonderful your life was going to be, and how you were going to grow into such a handsome man. I don't know how she knew you were going to be a boy, but she did. She never seemed to be wrong...

"The day you were born, she was even more beautiful than normal. And when she told me it was time for you to come into the world, I couldn't contain my joy. The few moments that she was able to hold you in her arms were the happiest of her life, I know without a doubt that they were." Uther didn't know when he had started, but he could feel the stream of tears rolling down his cheeks. "When she died, I was heartbroken. Your mother had been by my side for as long as I could remember, and I loved her with my whole heart. It was...difficult...for me to look at you because you reminded me so much of her. I locked myself in my bedchambers, and your uncle and the servants had to take care of you those long days.

"I regret not being with you for that time so much. It wasn't until your uncle came into my room, with you in his arms, that I really looked at you. You were the cutest little baby I had ever seen. You had your mother's eyes and hair, and I knew then that I hadn't lost her-not completely. She would always be inside of you."

Uther smiled through his tears, and Arthur smiled back, "So, mother is...inside of me?"

Uther nodded, "She always has been, and always will be. Right here," and the king placed his hand over his son's heart.

"We don't understand why life and death work the way they do, but it never makes a mistake. Don't you ever worry that you were a mistake, child. Heaven has a great destiny planned for you. You and I may not know what it is, right now, but I do know it will be great.

"One of these days you're to be the king of Camelot, and your place will be upon the throne. You'll be in charge of watching over and caring for the people. You're young now, enjoy your childhood. You never have to worry that your father hates you. I love you so much Arthur, and I can see so much of your mother in you. My heart will always be devoted to you, now and forever. You'll never be able to conceive how greatly I love you."

"I love you too, father." Arthur declared. Uther wrapped his son in a tight hug. He knew that Arthur had had his heartbroken today, and he vowed he would never let that happen again. That day, Uther vowed to never let Arthur learn the true circumstances of his birth. He would keep Arthur away from heartbreak, even if it meant keeping the truth from him.

_**"There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'd never lose her out of sight, we were so young  
I think of her now and then  
I still hear the song, reminding me of her"**_

_*Seven Years Later*_

A twelve year old Arthur walked down the corridor with his servant, a boy by the name of Fred, close behind him. His father had summoned him to the council chambers, and Arthur just dreaded what was in store for him there. Camelot had just come out of a gruesome war with one of the neighboring kingdoms, and Arthur knew that his father found the terms of the treaty less-than-satisfactory. Being the heir to the throne, and only a few short years away from being officially given the title 'crown prince,' Uther had made it a habit to explain, Arthur would insist it was more complain than explain, important matters of state to his son.

Arthur prayed this time would be different. He didn't want to be subject to his father's tirade about how it wasn't fair that Camelot had to give up a section of its land just to keep the opposing army out of its borders. Arthur found it to be a reasonable solution-not that he would ever oppose his father's more wizened opinion-if it meant that the people of Camelot would be safe from an enemy.

He would muscle through it, though. Arthur would never be able to imagine the wrath his father would have would his only son oppose his judgment. The mental picture almost made him laugh out loud, but he covered it with a strangled cough. Fred gave him a strange look, but Arthur waived away any assistance he was about to offer.

He stood in front of the council doors, determining whether or not it was too late to feign sickness,

"Sire, would you like me to announce you...?" Fred inquired nervously, he was more than a bit baffled by his masters strange behavior.

"No, no that's quite alright," Arthur replied trying to muster as much dignity as he could into his refusal. "I mean, it's only my father in there. No need to announce me to him. There's no need to worry about anything-" Arthur halted, had he said that last part out loud?

"Sire, are you worried about something?" Fred asked.

"No," Arthur deliberated, "Maybe? No. You may have the rest of the afternoon off, Fred. I can meet with my father on my own."

"Your highness," Fred bowed and walked away.

Arthur knocked on the door to the council room, before opening it and letting himself in. The sight he saw before him was not what he had expected, though it did not displease him, either.

His father was on his knees, and talking to a girl who looked to be about his own age, though she was quite a few inches shorter than he was. She was pretty, and dressed in a very regal dress made of the darkest purple Arthur had ever seen.

Uther looked up when he heard Arthur walk into the room, "Arthur, you got my message. Where's Fred?"

"Father, I gave Fred the afternoon off. I didn't know how long this meeting between us was going to last." Arthur replied, maybe it had been a mistake to let his servant have the day off without consulting his father first.

"A very good decision of you, Arthur. You're learning much in your lessons, I see." Arthur beamed, and mentally let out a sigh of relief. This didn't look like it was going to be a meeting where his father would break down the war, and explain all of the aspects of the treaty. Things could only go up from here.

"Now, onto why I called you here," He rested his hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Arthur, I want you to meet Morgana LeFey. You knew her father, Lord Gorlois. He was one of my most trusted war councilors." Arthur nodded. He had met Lord Gorlois on numerous occasions over the past few years, and most frequently in the past months when Camelot had been engaged in war.

"Good. It breaks my heart to say that Lord Gorlois fell in the last charge, before we were able to come to agreeable terms with our then enemies." Morgana let out a little sniffled, and her lower lip began to quiver. Arthur admired her bravery, he didn't know how he would react if his father had been one of the ones to fall in the war.

"Besides being one of my closest advisors, the LeFeys have always been one of my closest friends."

"I know, father. You always spoke so highly of them." Morgana gave Arthur a timid smile, and he responded with a smile of his own.

"Thank-you, Arthur. Since Morgana has no family left, so to speak, I have decided to take her in as my ward. She will be treated as a member of our household, and live here for as long as she desires."

Arthur smiled. It would be nice to have someone his own age that lived in the castle. He was already coming up with activities they could do together.

"Now, I would like you to take Morgana and show her around her new home. Make her feel welcome." Uther smiled down at Morgana, "You are welcome, child. Anything you are in need of, just ask and you will receive it."

"Thank-you, your Majesty." Morgana curtseyed.

She turned to look at Arthur, and he decided to flower her with formality. He made a deep bow, "Lady Morgana, if you would give me the honor of escorting you around the castle I should be delighted."

Uther hid a smile behind his hand, sometimes his son could be the most serious child in the world, and at others he could be downright ridiculous. This would be one of the later times.

"You have my permission, Prince Arthur," Morgana responded, going along with his game. She extended her hand, and Arthur gallantly kissed it.

He offered his arm, which she, too, accepted, and they made to walk out the room.

"Be dressed and ready for dinner," Uther called out, and he turned away with a chuckle.

Once the two children were out of the room, and the council door clanged shut, Morgana ripped her arm out of Arthur's. Arthur was affronted.

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed.

"Please," Morgana sneered. "I don't need you, or your pity. Your father's no longer here to impress. Stop trying to act so gallant and, _princely_." She said the last word in disgust.

"I'm not trying to be gallant, or pity you. I'm just trying to be nice. You know, common courtesy?"

"Please, you're nothing more than a little boy. You know nothing of courtesy."

"You have to be the most arrogant girl I've ever met." Arthur declared.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you," Morgana replied.

"Are, are you calling me a _girl_?" Aghast was deeply apparent in Arthur's voice.

"I said nothing of the sort, you just assumed that's what I meant." Morgana seemed to be very pleased with herself. Arthur had to fight back a smile, he almost was enjoying his argument with Morgana. Never before had someone ever stood up, or said these types of things to his face before. He liked the challenge Morgana offered.

He put a scowl on his face, "Come on, I'm going to show you the rest of the castle now." He walked off, not making sure if she would follow. A smile lit up his face when she heard her pattering footsteps running to keep up with him.

"You don't have to walk so quickly, you know." She said.

"You don't have to walk so slowly," Arthur retorted.

She laughed at that, "You know, Arthur, you're not so bad. I might actually like you, if you weren't so arrogant."

"And I might like you if you weren't so...bossy."

"I don't think I've been bossy at all, thank-you very much." Morgana gasped affronted. Arthur gave her a smile out of the corner of his mouth.

"This is the servant's quarters. It also leads to the kitchens."

"You don't have to give me a detailed tour. We can just walk," Arthur nodded. He didn't really want to give her pointless knowledge.

After about a half hour of companionable silence, Morgana asked, "What's behind that door?" Arthur looked to where she was pointing,

"Oh, that's just the armory."

Morgana's eyes lit up, "Can we go in there?" She asked.

"I guess so, but we'll have to be very careful. My father would never forgive me if I let you get impaled with a sword."

Morgana snorted, "And this kingdom would never forgive me if I let their prince get impaled by a bolt."

"You know the correct term for a crossbow's weapon?" He nodded in appreciation. "I always get so annoyed when people call them arrows instead of bolts. It's not that hard to make the distinction."

"I agree. It bothers me when the people in the actually army call them arrows. I mean, I'm only thirteen years of age, yet I know more about weaponry than these knights do." Arthur nodded. He was a little disgruntled to learn that Morgana was older than him, but let it pass without commotion.

He opened the door, and Morgana's eyes widened at the vast amount of weapons that the armory contained.

"Do you ever do any sparring?" She asked.

"Some. My fathers having me trained in technique right now, and my teacher's only let me spar a few time."

"My father used to spar with me, though we only used wooden swords..." Her look became wistful, and Arthur could only imagine that she was recalling to mind a fond memory of her and her father.

Trying to distract her, he said, "We have some wooden swords, we could spar for a bit before supper, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much."

Uther wasn't upset when he saw his son and new ward running breathless into the dining room for supper. Morgana's hair was a ragged mess, and Arthur's was sticking up in every direction. Both of them were covered in grass stains and dirt. He tried to hide his amusement at the sight of them trying to look dignified as they took their places at the table.

"Father,"

"Your Majesty,"

"Children,"

They all sat down, and waited for their meal to be set before them.

"Did you two have fun today?" Uther asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Very much, your Majesty. Thank-you, for letting Arthur show me around the castle." She replied with a grace that couldn't be taught.

Arthur was about to burst out of his seat with excitement, "Father, she's brilliant with the sword! I'd say she was better than me, but, no one's better than me."

Morgana scoffed, "As if. I beat you every time!" Arthur's cheeks flared red with embarrassment, and Uther heard him mutter something about 'minor technicality.'

Uther let out a slight chuckle, "I'm glad you had fun today. I'll call for your baths to be made up, because you both look like you've been rolling around in the pig's pen."

Morgana and Arthur shared a wide grin. Arthur decided that he like Morgana LeFey, he'd never me a girl who was quite like her before.

_**Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!**_

_*Twenty Years Later*_

Searing hot pain.

Arthur was engaged in the greatest battle he and all of Camelot had ever been prey to.

Morgana had brought in a force to be reckoned with, and Arthur knew his side was failing. Even Merlin and his magic wasn't going to be enough to ward off all of the sorcerers that Morgana had on her side.

He looked about, and tried to figure out when it had all changed. When had Morgana turned her back to him, hadn't the two of them been the best of friends? Hadn't they been inseparable almost from the moment they met?

When had Morgana become so power hungry? Why had he kept his father's ban on magic?

When had the two of them grown into adults?

He could still remember when they used to play together. He could remember the first time he beat her in one of their sparring matches. He could remember when they were both so carefree. What he couldn't remember was when it had all changed.

He looked down at his abdomen, and pulled out the enchanted shaft that had left a gaping hole in his armor. The tip was stained with blood: his blood. He looked up at Morgana, and she actually looked remorseful,

"Sleep well, old friend."

Arthur succumbed to the blackness.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: Please, please, _PLEASE_, don't put any spoilers for Series 5 in your review (if you decide to leave one *bats eyelashes hopefully*). I haven't seen all of it yet (*shakes fist angrily that I live in America*), so be mindful of that when you give youir feedback. **


End file.
